


The Toppat Clan's Thanksgiving Dinner!

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, cover yourself in oil, dave panpa rock pillow, now, why do i always write these at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: The Toppats have a Thanksgiving Dinner and everything goes wrong like it always does. Also, Dave doesn't get a fucking break, smh my head
Relationships: Buckethat & Tin Tintin, Buckethat/Tin Tintin, Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Toppat Clan's Thanksgiving Dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> again, im writing this at 1 am  
> i think writing these specials at 12 am-2 am is going to become a tradition skjgs;jdg
> 
> this was pretty lazy since i dont really care all that much for thanksgiving, but i wanted to write something down for this so here we are  
> expect a much better fic for christmas

Burt sits on a cheap, foldable chair at the table. For some reason, they couldn't afford good chairs (or Reginald just didn't want to take that long transporting the non-foldable chairs). He boredly waits, his elbows are on the table- he doesn't even get why having your elbows on the table isn't good table manners (apparently, it's about tables in middle age England collapsing when you put your elbows on the table. He doesn't get why it's still table manners, he doesn't even live in England)- he watches Reginald and RHM trying to get everything set up for the feast.

He hears someone sit next to him, Burt looks and sees Sven sitting next to him.

"Hey," Sven says, "You don't mind me sitting next to you, right?"

"No, I don't mind," Burt says, continuing to stare at the building chaos in front of him.

After the long silence, Burt speaks up, "So, what do you think about this?" He asks, gesturing towards all the food on the table and the chaos in front of it.

Sven hums, thinking about his answers, "I'd say it's okay. I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving, so I don't know much about it yet,"

Burt nods, the science between them starting up again.

This is fucking boring.

\--

Okay, this wasn't the worst he'd experienced this year. 

But holy fuck did it feel like it. 

Dave sat in the cramped cell, staring at a plate with a few scraps of turkey and a note with a smiley face on it and nothing else. 

Dave sighs and goes to his bed, he falls down on it and hits his head on the rock filled pillow. 

Great, he's mad _and_ in pain.

He gets up again, grabs the plate and throws the turkey scraps on the floor, he steps on it  
.  
_Grrrr, mad mad, grrrrr, very mad._

Well, at least there's no horrible music playing over and over again at 2 am.

Wait- 

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT JINGLE BELLS? IT'S FUCKING NOVEMBER?!

\--

Reginald sat down at the table, looking at all of the Toppat Members, "Okay, so, we're not going to say what we're thankful for because that's boring. And I would host another party, but Right said that 1) It didn't fit the occasion, and 2) You guys wrecked the place and we're still working on fixing everything," 

The Toppats who wrecked the place- or at least, remembered, that they wrecked the place- look away in shame. Reginald doesn't seem to notice- or he just didn't comment on it- as he smiles and says, "Anyways, let's eat!" 

The food was shit, but what better could you get in space (especially since they were an infamous group of thieves, and couldn't go anywhere without being recognized)? They all ate the okay-ish tasting food, not having anything to talk about. 

Reginald feels someone holding his hand, looking over he sees that RHM had grabbed his hand. Reginald smiles, maybe, with his husband here, Thanksgiving will be a little less boring. 

\-- 

Tin sat at the table, picking at his food, he wasn't much for turkey (and that's saying a lot, he ate an entire cardboard box last week), he didn't even know why he bothered to come here, probably because he had no choice. 

Buckethat is sitting next to him, he already ate his plate of meh-tasting turkey. He turns to Tin and points in the general direction of his plate and asks, "Are you going to eat that or can I have it?"  
At this point chatter has started up between all the Toppat members, so their short conversation isn't really heard. 

Tin nods, signing a quick, 'Sure,' Before giving Buckethat the plate with the turkey he did not want. 

Buckethat smiles through the hat- it's hard to tell but you can see it if you look closely enough- and mutters a small, "Thank you," Before beginning to eat the turkey.  
Tin looks at the now empty plate in front of him, god, this was boring.

And then Scar just decides to start throwing the food.

\--

Charles sighs, "So, did you get anything from looking through the cameras?"

Henry shakes his head, 'Nothing useful, just that everyone is having a food fight in the dining hall,'

"Wait, they're doing what?" Charles- now interested in what's happening- leans over so he can see the computer better. 

And sure enough, every Toppat Clan member was engaged in a food fight. 

And then a bone flies and hits the camera, sending it falling to the ground. 

Henry turns to look at Charles, 'So this means we have an excuse to stop working, right?'


End file.
